USUK: Lying Love P1
by Annabelle-Kirkland
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, the student council president, and Alfred Jones, school jock, had been having a secret relationship for months now. But when someone takes pictures of them having sex in the council room, exposing them to the school, not only is there relationship tested but their right as a student in the prestigious academy. Human AU


((Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I posted a USUK fanfic so I decided to write this one~ I was inspired when talking to a fan of my work (you know who you are) and I realized I had committed to this. I wasn't going to just give up! So this will be posted, and soon following will be some other fanfics I had either promised friends or they won in contests. I did not forget, I just got a load of writer's block on my chest. After that I will start with finishing my USUK thirty-day challenge and hopefully while doing that the next chapter of "Last Chance" will be done. On that note, enjoy~!)

As another school day came to an end with a chiming of the last bell, the sun was setting. In the east the dark blue of the night blended with the mix of bright autumn colors in the west. At this usual time of day, the student council room was found vacant-

That's how it was supposed to be anyway.

The students and teachers were retiring back to their dorms for the night, lights of classrooms flickered off, and only the janitors were left at the prestigious academy to clean the halls for the next day of learning. But like everyone knows, that was not always the case. Once in a while there would be a couple still in the back of one of the rooms. In the cover of the dark they would make love until it was either too much, or they got caught.

Sometimes it would just be some young boy and girl, trying this whole mysterious world of sex out of curiosity. Others it was two clueless and love-struck teenagers that were wondering what this feeling burning deep down inside of them meant every time their skin made contact. But the most common one at this particular school was the two students that were too scared for their secret to reach their peers. If anyone even knew they were doing something as vulgar as they were after school every week, it would mean the end of the world.

Of course, scenario number three was by chance the pickings tonight.

The student council room was a place not that many people could get into. After school closed the door would be locked and only the members of the council who had a key could get in. Of course, this narrowed down the choices of who could be trying to get away with naughty conspiracies in the dark. Someone of higher rank, someone who new every little thing about this school which included where the blind spots of the security cameras were, someone who could convince the janitors to keep quiet and keep out.

Whoever had the power, had the chance.

Arthur Kirkland was definitely one of those men of power in the academy, there was no question about that. He stacked rather high up on the hierarchy of the student body due to being the Student Council President. Access to every room in the school was his. Every camera was his to control. If someone sneezed weird he would know about it.

But he knew for once that maybe he had let everything go to far. The feeling had started to creep into his veins as the buttons of his shirt were tugged at. His tie was already cast aside along with his sweater, starting the pile of clothes that would soon litter the carpet floor. "Alfred… are you sure you won't be rough?"

Now there was someone else of power. Alfred F. Jones, the "Jock-Ken" of Hetalia World Academy. Unlike the Brit, he didn't have to even try to be given his status. People just naturally loved him and praised him as a God. The girls fell in love, the men wanted to get in close so they could rub off on his popularity, and the teachers thought of him as an adorable idiot. With a smile he could raise his grades, with a laugh he would win the invitations of various students to dances and dates.

Even so, he wounded up confessing his true feelings to his dear roommate Arthur. Most had guessed the student president was gay, after all most saw him watching "My Little Pony" in between classes and meetings, but never had they gained evidence to support it. All Alfred really knew was if he didn't tell the blonde soon, he would explode.

Who would have guessed that with a single chance, the red string of fate would tug the two together?

Did that mean that everything was perfect between the two? No. It was dangerous for them to be in a relationship. Mostly for their reputations, but also for their education. If they got caught having sex in the school, there was a high risk of expulsion. Neither of them would ever want such a thing.

The dirty blonde jock smiled down at his lover and kissed him softly on the lips. "A promise is a promise dude, no matter how much I want to break it." As his cheeks flushed a light shade of red, the Englishman felt his knees rise up and snap together. Maybe just an attempt to stop his rising member to be seen.

"Shut up!" he scolded in a whisper-yell sort of fashion, propping up on his elbow a little, "That big mouth of yours is going to get up caught if you don't learn how to control it!" The American rolled his eyes and took his lovers chin carefully with his right hand.

"Well if you got it occupied, I won't have much of a problem keeping it quiet will I?" There was barely a moment before his lips met against the soft skin of Arthur's mouth. Shivering at the touch, he let saliva fill up in his mouth. He felt the light tugging of Alfred sliding down his fly but all he did was lift his hips to make it easier. This was usually how the night started for them. A little bit of a sexy revealing, the bantering of the rather nervous tsundere, a long session of making out, and then the real fun began.

But when you are with the one you love, everything around you fades away. It's just you, the person of your dreams, and the heat of the moment. Part of your brain knows what's going on around you, but it's soon intoxicated as your veins burn with a fiery passion. Like so, they didn't notice the door open ever so slightly. They never heard the ever so quiet clicks of a camera. And most important of all, they never saw the peeking tom leave without a sound. Sure they didn't know now, but once everything went in motion that conscious part of their brain would remember.

~Time Skip Brought to You by Tsundere Inc.: Unleash Your Inner England~

As Arthur made his way down the hallway the next morning, he could already tell something was truly wrong. It was the way his peers would glance over at him and start whispering behind their hands, eyes usually wide or narrowed at his figure as he passed by. Sure he was used to a few glares from students he had turned down when listening to their club proposals, but this was a different scenario that made his start to get nervous. What the hell was going on?

In an attempt to ignore their piercing gaze, he held his head high and strode his way to his locker with confidence in each step. Sure it helped him a little, but he still felt his face burning from the stress of knowing he was being watched. Shaking his head to clear his conscience, he put in the combination with slow flicks of his wrist.

"Arz'ur!" a familiar voice called out made the Brit groan.

"What do you want Francis?" Arthur snapped rather harshly, turning to look at the incoming secretary of the student council. While the Frenchman was rather charming to the ladies, he could get on Artie's nerves quite easily. Usually when approaching each other this early in the day it was for some playful banter and insults. But as he got a good look of the expression of his peer, he knew this was serious.

Francis' blonde wavy locks of hair finally stopped bobbing and rested on his shoulders as he skidded to a stop. There were panic in his dark blue irises, mixed with some sort of shock that hadn't cleared up just yet and his hand clenched a rolled up school paper. This was definitely not a normal sight. He was usually the calm one, yet now he looked beyond frantic. "'ave jou gotten a look at z'e paper yet?"

Blinking a few times, the Englishman frowned and opened his locker at the clicking sound of it being unlocked. Yes, this was beyond unusual behavior. "I just got here! How do you expect me to-?"

He didn't even finish before Francis shoved it into his face and continued talking. "Z'is is all over z'e school now! Everyone has seen it!"

There was a scowl that managed to escape his lips as he batted at the paper. "Calm down! As long as it doesn't involve me, why should I care what's in the-?" he had started, but then his eyes landed on what was written boldly on the front cover.

School President Getting Naughty in the Student Council Room?

By Kiku Honda

He froze and snatched it away from Francis, eyes scanning the article frantically.

 _Around 5:30pm December 13_ _th_ _, school had let out officially. All of the clubs had come to an end and most rooms were empty._

 _All of them expect one that is._

 _Most students had suspected that the Student Council President of Hetalia World Academy, Arthur Kirkland, was gay after many startling signs such as interest in rather girly shows and bands. But even with those suspicions, no one would have suspected to find him banging it up in the meeting room with another student._

 _"_ _I mean I guess he's been a little weird since the day I've met him," Vice President Feliciano Vargas informed the press, "But what's so wrong about being gay? I mean I have Ludwig as my boyfriend and no one has yelled at me for it. Why be mad at Arthur for loving someone?"_

 _Alfred Foster Jones is a rather popular student here at HWA, one most would assume to be straighter than a board, and the shock of him having sex with the Brit was almost incomprehensible. With being athletically gifted in many fields and the charm of a prince most students could confess to a crush._

 _"_ _Even I have to admit that I had a small crush on him at one point," senior Katerina Braginskya told the newspaper, "I would have never guessed he of all people would be a homosexual. For someone so nice and as manly as he is it doesn't seem possible!"_

 _Many others had expressed similar opinions. But that isn't the question to face here;_

 _Is Mr. Kirkland abusing his power of being the School President? Did Alfred force the weaker student into the situation?_

 _How will we ever know who to trust in the academy if our students are keeping dirty secrets in the dark?_

Beside all of the text was a large picture of Alfred sitting on top of Arthur's knees and unbuttoning his shirt, mouth pressed against the other's. A smile had adorned the Brit's lips, frozen in black and white ink. The paper made a small whistling sound as it floated down and hit the floor. His hands were shaking horribly, eyes glued to that horrid photograph. Part of his brain was still processing it while the other half had already calculated what this meant.

Doom.

"I took all of the papers from z'e stands and z'rew z'em in z'e recycling bin after shredding z'em but it's on z'e website too!" Francis bit his lip, crossing his arms tight over his chest. "I know Honda was upset for you turning down 'is idea for letting 'im draw a manga section in z'e paper but I would 'ave never z'ought 'e would go z'is far!" He waited for his friend to respond and frowned after a good moment of silence. "Arz'ur are jou listening to me?" Again, just a long time of silence.

The Frenchman poked at Arthur, starting to get concerned. "It's not z'e end of z'e world! After a few days z'is will be old news. No one will even remember."

The Brit responded with a slam of his locker door. His hand rested on the metal surface for a few moments before he spun on his heels and started running. He didn't really care WHERE he was going, he just knew he needed to get out of here. Instead of hearing Francis yelling at him to come back, he heard the whispers.

Every student was staring at him with wide eyes, disgusted with who was before them. _Stop it!_ He thought as his eyes squeezed shut to block out their glares. _Stop looking at me! Stop judging me! So what that I love a man, is that so wrong?!_ He turned the corner, pushing aside anyone who so happened to be in front of him.

"Whore."

 _Stop._

"Gay."

 _Stop!_

"Horny bastard."

 _Just shut up!_

"Pervert."

 _I didn't do anything wrong!_

"Hey Artie-" a familiar voice started from his right, snapping him out of the nightmare flashing behind his eyelids. Before he could sort out his thoughts, all of the fear and panic bubbles into an overflowing anger.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed, tears finally bursting from his closed eyelids and trickling down his cheeks, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Shoving his shoulder into his lover's chest, he pushed Alfred out of the way before bursting out of the doors of the school. This is what happened when he decided to trust his feelings. If he had just stayed behind his walls none of this would have ever happened. Alfred would still have his "straight" reputation, Arthur wouldn't be hurt, and the school would see them as nothing more than friends.

Love always made you a liar in the end, whether you confessed it or not.

~Alfred's POV~

After the rough night, the American had decided to treat himself to a few extra minutes in bed that morning. Of course that meant having to reset his alarm clock which accidentally didn't work. Usually Arthur would have woken him up if the phone's aggravating beeping didn't wake him from his dreams. That is until after an incident where Alfred accidently slammed one of his pillows into the unsuspecting Brit's stomach, causing him to vomit his breakfast all over the carpet floor. Sure that was upsetting enough, but both had to take showers (Artie's twice that morning) and the smell clung to the dorm room for what seemed to be weeks.

Obviously after all of that happened, the Englishman just let Alfred sleep in. It wasn't his responsibility if the taller blonde missed his classes anyway.

But of course it was mornings like this that Al realized just how much he needed his boyfriend to get him through the day. It's not like he wasn't helpless without Arthur; he could do a lot of stuff without him! Life just seemed to go a lot smoother and be easier with the Brit by his side. For once he didn't have to be responsible for everything, and the world wasn't pressing on top of him.

As he shoved a donut into his mouth and slipped his arms into his bomber jacket, he craned his neck to see the time. The bright numbers, 7:19, blazed from the microwave's keyboard. "Shit," the American cursed and grabbed his bag to sling over his shoulder. With only four minutes until school started, he was going to have to hustle big time.

Rushing out of the room and down the stairs, he felt the heat of the sun hit his face once the door opened. If he had woken up on time, he probably would have taken a moment or two to breathe in the crisp fresh air. Let the cold wind soothe his throat and chill his insides. Just because he hated winter with a burning passion didn't mean he never appreciate a decent breeze to cool him off once in a while.

Of course, he didn't have any time to do so.

He continued to sprint down the paved sidewalks, the main building on campus close in view. Luckily, he didn't have to go to far from his dorm to get to his first class. If it had been a B-Day and had to go all the way to the Washington Hall, then he would have been in some deep trouble.

Since he was in such a hurry, he didn't notice the looks he was getting from his peers. Not that the American wasn't used to being looked at. With his long list of activities he was involved in, including many sports, he was never surprised by how people seemed to look at him now. If he had been paying attention he would have seen how these looks were different. MUCH different.

When he opened the door, he noticed a familiar person running towards him. A grin settled on his face and he headed to greet his lover. "Hey Artie-" he started, but was cut off abruptly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Arthur screamed. Shocked at the sudden outburst, Alfred was speechless for a few paralyzing moments. After he realized what had jut happened, his mind started to race. What the hell had he done? Did he leave his underwear on the floor again? Sure the Englishman yelled at him a few times when going into his tsundere mode, but this was beyond the normal banter. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Alfred stared at him in shock a few moments before, trying to find the words that were begging to come out.

But before he could try to find out what the hell the Brit was talking about, Arthur jabbed his shoulder deep into Al's chest. The pain sent a throb through the flesh right through left breast plate. Not that Artie was an extremely athletically gifted person, he wasn't at all in fact, but with bony shoulders like his it could definitely cause some damage. Taking a few staggering steps back, he gripped his left side and could only watch as his lover burst out the door. "What the hell was that about?!"

"Jou 'aven't read z'e paper yet, 'ave you?" a voice spoke up, making Alfred turn around. Francis was jogging up to him, panting a little. Obviously the Frenchie had been chasing Arthur for quite a few hall lengths and had to catch his breath. "K-Kiku caught jou two in z'e council room…"

Now there were a lot of things the American could have expected to come out of the other blonde's mouth. Like the Englishman had stubbed his toe and was blaming everyone for it because he was in his tsundere mode. Or he had started his man-period and was now pissed off at the whole world because of it. But hearing Alfred had been busted for last night's activities, his eyes widened. "W-what…?!"

After he fixed his posture and straightened his uniform, Francis gave his classmate a sympathetic glance. "Jou heard me. Kiku released an article today in z'e paper about jou two 'aving sex after school was out." He sighed and folded his arms in front of his chest. "I'm pretty sure almost everyone in z'e school 'as seen it by now."

As Al looked at the other students in the hallway, he finally noticed how they were now looking at him. When they spotted them, they would whisper to their friend behind their hands. Their eyes would narrow and turn their noses up as he passed bye. With a frown on his face, he glowered at them. "What? You want to stand there trying to judge me? I'm not the first guy to bang it up in that room you know. Guess what," he did a sarcastic jazz hand motion, "Over half of the student body is made up of homosexuals!"

Who knew that one simple sentence from an angry American could silence a whole hallway?

The shrill sound of the first bell cut through the awkward silence and everything was set back in motion. The crowds retreated to their said classes and only Alfred and Francis were left in the now vacant halls. Letting out a long sigh, Al let his shoulders slump and buried his face into his hands. "Why can't I just be in a relationship with someone? Is that so wrong?"

"I know how you feel _amie_ ," the Frenchman tried, rubbing his friend's back, "Love is something that will always be questioned."

"But it's not fair!" Pulling away, Alfred pounded his fist into the nearest locker he could find. "If I had been caught with a girl then it would have never even been news! Only gossip would go around and then people would celebrate it! But NOOOOO! Someone takes a picture of me with a person of the same gender and suddenly I'm on CNN!" He pulled back his arm and punched the metal surface again. "Why-" SLAM "Can't-" BANG "I Just-" SNAP "Be-" CREAK "GAY?!" CRACK!

The last sound was from his hand going straight through the door. Blood dripped from his knuckles and down the wall as he panted, out of breath. It wasn't as if it hurt, his whole arm just felt numb. His forehead rested against the cold metal that was still intact, tears staining his cheeks. "I hate this stupid school…"

There was the subtle pressure of someone taking his left forearm gently, pulling him away from the wall. "Alfred jou just need to calm down. Jou're 'urting yourself-"

"I-I don't care anymore," he choked out, rubbing his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket, "I don't g-give a fuck." The Frenchman turned him away from the locker, leading him down the hall and towards the infirmary.

"Well I can name a list of people who do care if jou are hurt or not." Francis paused for a moment before adding, "Z'at includes Arthur by z'e way. 'ow do jou z'ink 'e would react if 'e saw jou in z'is state?"

Al honestly didn't want to answer the question, because he knew exactly how his lover would react if he saw him now.

 _Alfred: hey dude-_

 _Arthur: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!_

 _Alfred: what? Oh this?_

 _Arthur: WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING ABOUT YOU GIT?!_

 _Alfred: I kind of punched a locker repeatedly until I sort of broke it-_

 _Arthur: you… you… *faints*_

Yeah… not exactly in his interest to have to go through that at the moment. He let out a long sigh and followed Francis. "I guess you're right, beating up innocent lockers or myself won't change anything."

But as he made his way to the infirmary, an idea sparked in his brain. Sure violence wouldn't solve the problem, but something else would. A way to save his relationship with his boyfriend and to make everyone at the school see how being gay wasn't the problem.

Alfred F. Jones was going to revolutionize the way people thought at this damn high school, whether they knew it was coming or not.

To Be Continued… Maybe…


End file.
